


Left..

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Could be sad, I am tired, Sorry Not Sorry, perceptor is tired, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: He was tired of having to put up with the same thing everyday.He needed a break. A long one in this matter.He was tired of losing people he became friends withHe hates making mistakes and getting people killed because of it.He just needed to leave...





	Left..

Perceptor looked onto the battlefield. The fire and smoke. The screams of battle cries. Gunfire. 

Perceptor sighed, he was tired of this world. Tired of losing and hoping friends will come back.

He placed a servo over the symbol and clenched it so hard that he was almost determined to rip it off his chest. He growled when he felt the symbol in his servo.

"This started it all. All my problems started once I agreed to have this thing on my chest." He said to nobody in particular.

He slammed the symbol on the ground, his sniper rifle as well, "Maybe being in war wasn't the best idea." Looking back at the battlefield, he saw both sides retreating. "The war isn't ending any sooner, I was never meant to be a warrior. Just a dumb scientist suppose to be experimenting in kimia. It's not like they would miss me if I left without notice anyway."

With that he jumped down from his spot on the building, checking his surroundings before walking off. Not knowing where he was gonna go, he just didn't want to be apart of this anymore. 

He rather die the real way instead of dying because someone shot him in the spark.

"This is just what the old perceptor would have wanted.


End file.
